leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Teemo/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * can be used to farm creep waves very effectively. * Place your at key locations on the map, such as by the or , to reveal when your enemies might be attempting to kill them. ;Playing Against * punishes who get hit and back out, so stay at a safe range until you're ready to commit. * It can be valuable to use or to destroy around key locations. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Sometimes it is better to stand still and go into for an escape mechanism than to use or . * Unlike other stealth abilities, loses if knocked up. * When playing not in mid lane, an easy way to get First Blood is to use just out of range of their turrets' sight or at the edge of the bush closest to their turret, and wait for the enemy champion to start farming. When they move about right next to you, and kill them with the help of the mid lane champion if necessary. would be useful with this . * can be used to harass effectively and can help kill physical champions in fights. ** with can destroy a champion who relies heavily on physical attacks like or . Apply blind first then apply after the blind has worn off. This will allow your blind CD to refresh while your enemy is exhausted, minimizing their DPS. If you use both at the same time, the blind will override the attack damage/ability power reduction. Similarly, you can use these two abilities on two champions, effectively taking them out of the battle for a few seconds. * can be used as an autoattack timer reset. This is extremely important to learn how to use throughout the game. Opening with a normal attack, immediately using , then proceeding to autoattack will apply great burst damage, even during laning. Try mastering this combo to use it on the fly and you'll increase your ability power/attack speed damage tremendously. * If is used on it will stop the damage from the attacks but the on-hit affects will still apply, this will dramatically decrease the damage taken. * Use to get back to lane quicker. * can also be used to get from lane to lane very quickly, allowing you to help out in fights all over the map. * Using with your poison can ensure kills on fleeing enemies. * One is to place some in your lane and wait for the enemy to push. After this, go into . Then, after the enemy runs into a couple of , use and auto attacks to finish them. * Placing a or two behind the first turret and before the 2nd near the paths to the jungle but not in the minions' path can turn an almost kill into an easy kill. * can be used to farm creep waves very effectively; it is best to keep your mushrooms spread out and not too close to each other. If a lane has enemy minions stacking on each other (especially the ranged minions), pop a down in the middle of them and watch them all die in just a few seconds. Use this only if you need to stop a wave immediately or stop future waves, because it is necessary to maximize potential damage by increasing the number of active shrooms on the map to win. More shrooms = more chances of hitting them = more net damage. * Put a at key locations on the map, such as by or to reveal when your enemies might be attempting to kill them or to prevent ganking and make counter ganks. This is similar to a but the range that reveals is much smaller. ** Place two, one near the opening and one behind the monster. The front one will explode after an enemy steps on it, thwarting them from starting or , while the back one will allow you to see the health of the monster and whether it is being attacked. ** Depending on the enemy teams melee/range makeup, you can put a to the side of to reveal 1-2 enemy melee champions, or you can place them a little behind the side of the baron if there are 3 or more. This will usually reveal enemy melee champions currently attempting to slay . ** Make sure to place the out of the path of the or kill it in advance, since it will trigger shrooms. * Put a inside brushes and entrances to your lanes or your team's side of the map to ensure maximum safety. * When fighting against a , be careful because if he uses any s near any ally will be revealed. * When laying down s in the jungle, keep in mind that the champion movement pathing often hugs the terrain as they take the shortest route to the selected location. Laying traps against walls at turning points will increase the chance enemies will run into them on their way to/from lanes. Placing down shrooms in the center will allow for a more permanent ward (sometimes). * Also, when laying traps in a lane, remember that minions travel through the middle, and if the front minion runs into it only he and one minion behind him will be hit. Placing them on the sides can increase the chances of hitting a champion. * Placing two to three s by the enemy red or blue buff is generally a good idea considering you might just get lucky and steal it from them while slowing their farming down. * It's sometimes a good idea to place a few s behind you before entering a teamfight, that way if you begin to lose, your team can run off and lead the enemy right into a minefield. * If planting mushrooms at or , they will provide vision if placed off to the side. * Don't forget that can be placed down in team fights and only has a short time to arm. Doing this could secure a kill or slow down an enemy when he/she is trying to escape. * If you are suspecting a possible towerdive from an opposing champion, place s behind and in front of your turret in order to slow and deal damage to the enemy. * If an enemy is engaging you at melee range, s can be used to peel them off you by placing one underneath you and stepping backwards. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * recharge time is greatly improved with cooldown reduction. ** is excellent for this purpose. * One build route for is the physical damage route; this route takes advantage of innately fast attack speed and quick attack animation along with the attack speed boost his innate ability provides. This involves getting items which boost attack damage and attack speed, such as; , , , and . * Note that items like increase physical damage, while increases magical damage. Building on-hit effects with physical damage items will reduce damage output if you opt to buy those shred items. , for example, will not increase the damage that gives, while will not increase the damage that deals. Additionally, on-hit effects cannot critically strike or proc life steal. Keep this in mind when buying items like . * A second route is the ability power route; this route focuses on ability to deal damage via , and . This involves getting items which boost AP and/or grant magic penetration, such as , , and . * Magic penetration will apply to already existing traps. Buying items such as or will greatly increase their damage, even if they are bought while you are dead. * can build ability power and attack speed with items that proc on-hit effects, like or . These combos work well with his poison's on-hit effect. * Building a on ability power can lead to huge bursts of damage. * benefits on-hit damage, due to its passive. ** However, the cooldown reduction gives more opportunities to cast and , which provides much utility. If building into a mage, is a must. * gives an additional on-hit effect while providing life steal in one item. * With , s can proc on up to 2 additional enemies. * combined with deal massive amount of health burn, up to 4% per second per mushroom. The base amount is 2%, doubled when the movement is impaired. The health burn will refresh every poison tick, which occurs every one second. This means the total burn will equal 20% (4 seconds of doubled damage totaling 16% and 2 seconds of normal damage continuing after the poison expires totaling 4%) ** does trigger passive because it is an on-hit effect. * Although has a slow basic movement speed, significantly increases this out of combat. Combined with and can move between lanes and get back to lane very quickly. ** However, if an enemy runs into one of your traps, you will be in combat. This means the bonus movement speed from will be removed. * is an item that works well with on-hit effect builds. It gives additional attack speed and ability power both of which work well with his . A build that uses , and can do significant damage. * Building a can be very beneficial to kite and land more auto-attacks by slowing the target. Note that building a isn't very useful despite the stats. The full slow will only apply on and add a small extra slow of % on . * is a good AP item on because it procs when an enemy steps on your mushrooms giving your mushrooms even more damage. ;Countering * Purchasing can counter early game by reducing damage from his autoattacks and restoring health, but bear in mind that is not blocked. This is especially useful for melee champions who will take occasional harass from in lane. * If you're playing on Summoner's Rift, in the strategic place where you think will place his . You also can attempt to bait him into taking out your in order to engage a fight. ** is a great counter to , revealing and disabling his traps whilst giving you to sweep out even more mushrooms or see through his . ** If you're playing Twisted Treeline, will help you see his or himself that is hidden with his . * When facing as an auto-attack reliant champion, it is best advised to buy a to remove the blind CC from his . * Use when up against an AP , as it will mitigate a good portion of his damage output and restore you some health. * Use a when you are low on health and are affected by , that way you can negate the poison damage from his . * Since most of damage output comes from autoattacks with his , consider building and . More especially so with the former as it's passive and active can negate . ** Keep in note that deals a lot of magic damage instead of physical damage and you still need some magic resistance along with attack speed reduction. * When chasing an enemy that enters , area of effect and skillshot abilities can forcibly cause to break stealth and attempt to escape. Knockback and knockup effects will break as well. * When facing AP during early game, he will typically poke and run while letting his poison deal damage and lowering your health gradually, until he is able to burst you down. Be prepared to pull away if he approaches, and use s to keep your health high. * Do not chase if he attacks once and then runs, particularly AP , as he is most likely luring you through a field of s. *If you are using a champion whose damage output is either strongly or entirely based on their auto attacks (ex. , , , or even himself) you need to purchase items to mitigate 's ** and items providing are quite useful (ex. and ) * If you're using a long-ranged marksman champion such as , , with activated or using , take advantage of your extended range in order to stay away from his . * is often played top lane and very rarely mid lane because his , his damage over time with his and his kiting kit potential with his and can give most melee bruisers (i.e. , , , , , , , , , , and ), assassins (i.e. , , , and ) an extremely hard time. However, keep in note that only blocks auto-attacks and does not block damage and crowd-control effects from abilities. Because of this, AP mages with spells that can outrange and out-push him (i.e. and ) or AD casters with spammable ranged abilities (i.e. and ) can lane decently well against and zone him out. * Most players disregard building defensive items and are therefore easy to kill. Look for opportunities to engage and burst him before he can retreat to his . * s grants strong map control by granting minor vision in addition to the strong slow and damage over time makes relatively difficult to gank after level 6. Coordinate with your jungler before level 6 to shut down his farming and bring if necessary. * In mid-late game, a Spell Shield ( , , or ) can help with clearing s. Category:Champion strategies Category:Teemo de:Teemo/Strategie es:Teemo/Estrategia